


Murder, He Wrote [PODFIC]

by Aleandri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arson, Deputy Allison Argent, Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, Human Hales, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Murder Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, duh - Freeform, like heads up scott is grady, strongly based on general themes and concepts in murder she wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleandri/pseuds/Aleandri
Summary: ❤PODFIC COMPLETE!!❤Summary from the Writer: "And that was how Stiles accidentally became a New York Times bestselling author."Summary from the Reader: "A delightful short story full of murder, mystery, kittens, and Deputy Derek Hale's perfect as-sets. Yeah. Assets."PODFIC COMPLETE - Over FOUR hours of steamy storytelling and edge-of-your-seat mystery!
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	Murder, He Wrote [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Murder, He Wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565783) by [mklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz). 



WELCOME!

Hello, and thanks for dropping in to this PODFIC recording of 'Murder, He Wrote' by mklutz. Big thanks to the wonderful writer for letting me record this story for all you listeners out there. I hope you enjoy.

To listen directly from this site (not yet available for mobile users) you should see a small audio player directly below:

And to be taken offsite to listen (Or if you are a Mobile User), please click the underlined link below to be whisked away to my dropbox account:

'Murder, He Wrote' [Full Story MP3 Link](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/e3eabrkyp61m9xd/Murder%2C%20He%20Wrote.mp3?dl=0)

[Writers and Readers survive off being fed Kudos and Comments. Please remember to go to the original story by mklutz and feed the wonderful writer.]


End file.
